Tainted
by guardianranger
Summary: 3 years ago-Gabriela Dawson disappears without telling anyone. Now a young girl shows up at firehouse 51-whose 3 years old,she has a special bond with Jeff Clarke. Also has a secret too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_Gabriela Dawson didn't know whose fathered her daughter-could have been Matt Casey or Police officer Jay where her brother works at._

_Once day packed up her bags when finally out she was pregnant for the past 4 months now._

_leslie Shay was devasate when Gabriela disappears without telling anyone at the fire house._

_Matt Casey couldn't believe his off/on girlfriend just left him-especially for the sake of the darden boys who he has custody of now._

_Police Officer Jay he couldn't believe that Gabriela left suddenly,wondering if Antonio Dawson knows where his sister went off too._

_3 Years Later:_

_A young girl was found outside of the firehouse 51 station-shivering with cold._

_3 Years old-Hope Destiny was this girl's name-she was only 3 years old now,no site of her mom._

_"Where did you find this child?"asked Joe_

_Hope Destiny was sitting on Jeff Clark lap-asleep curled up in a blanket._

_Jeff Clarke had Leslie Shay called Antonio Dawson to come the station. _

_Brian Ortis comes walking into the room. "Katie! Kelly's sister found Hope Destiny outside of the station-shivering brought her here"answered Brian smilng at the little girl asleep on Jeff Clarke lap._

_Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide and their chief Wallance Boden came walking into the kitchen._

_"Detective Antonio Dawson said he would send someone here in a couple hours-since he's on a case"answered wallance boden._

_"We need to figure out who left this little girl outside shivering in the cold"answered katie sitting down near her brother/ and boyfriend._

_"Alarms sounded throughout the station._

_Hope Destiny wakes up-cries. "No! Mommy don't go"cried Hope_

_Katie gently takes Hope in her hands._

_Kelly Severide watches Katie with Hope,makes his way out of the station._

_Hope Destiny was crying still,when Detective Jay Halstead comes to the firehouse 51 to get information from the guys about her._

_Katie looks up when Detective Jay Halstead comes walking into the station. "Guys! Aren't here"answered Katie._

_Hope Destiny slowly stops crying-she makes her way towards Jay._

_(Guys come back) from their business in saving two people in swimming._

_"Detective Halstead! Your here for Hope?"asked Kelly Severide._

_"Yes! Detective Dawson called me two days ago"answered Jay who was holding onto Hope in his arms._

_"Hope! Come to Uncle Matt"said Matt Casey arms out._

_"Nooo! I want mommy"screamed Hope._

_"Hope! We need some information in finding your mommy,but Detective Halsteads needs to take some note"answered Brian Ortis._

_Hope sits slowly on Jeff Clark lap in the meantime._

_"Hope can you tell us where your from?"asked Jay._

_"New York City"answered Hope._

_"Where is your mom?"asked Kelly kneeling down on the ground._

_Hope not sure what to say to the group. "Mommy said that she couldn't tell daddy was pregnant with me,so she left suddenly. I want my mommy"screamed Hope._

_"Hope! Please we will find your mommy"answered Joe_

_Hope shakes her head. "Mommy is gone,she's not coming back."answered Hope hopping down from Jeff Clarke lap-racing out of the kitchen in a speed of lightening._

_"Hope! Wait a minute sweetie where are you going?"Asked Matt Casey._

_(Matt Casey, Jay Halstead and Kelly Severide) followed the little girl to her carry on she had with her at the time._

_See Hope digging through her carry on bag._

_"Hope"answered the guys who knelt down to the ground._

_"Mommy! Said to give this you,would need proof on who my daddy was"answered Hope._

_Giving them a piece of paper._

_Detective Jay Halstead takes the piece of paper,reads the contents of the form. He's not too happy in learning that has a daughter whose 3 years old,also reads something else. "Gabriela Daswon! She states that Hope is my daughter,but also states that Matt Casey is also the father to Hope"answered Jay._

_Matt Casey reads the contents of the paper._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

_Detective Jay Halstead and Matt Casey had gone to the hospital to get blood taken from them, to see one of them was Hope's father._

_Meanwhile Hope was being watch at the firehouse until the blood results came in to see which one of them was the dad._

_Matt Casey is sitting in the kitchen thinking a moment._

_"I want to know why Gabriela didn't come to one of us for help?"asked Brian Ortis._

_Leslie Shay shocked of the news given by Kelly Severide and Matt Casey a few days ago._

_"Ms. Dawson probably had a good reason not to tell Detective Halstead he was going to be a dad to begin with. Gabriela knew that Detective Halstead was undercover 3 years ago"answered Christopher Herrmann pointing it out._

_"She was going out with Detective Jay Halstead while he was undercover,but broke it off after he gotten shot in the arm"answered Brian Ortis._

_Jeff Clarke comes back with Hope who races towards the rest of the group sitting at the table in the kitchen,with grocery bags._

_Peter Mills comes after them with grocery bags. "Hey! Guys we got some good stuff"answered Peter Mills setting the bags on the counter._

_Hope starts to climb on Matt Casey._

_Lucky good thing that Matt Casey caught Hope from falling off his lap-just as alarms sounded throughout the firehouse._

_Katie Nelson-came walking with some books when she's watching Hope for the guys."Sorry! I'm late"answered Katie putting her things on the table._

_Leaving Peter,Katie and Hope by themselves in the kitchen._

_2 Hours later Detective Antonio Dawson and Detective Jay Halstead arrived at the station,noticing at once none of the guys were there._

_Peter mills looks up from putting something on the stove."Assuming your waiting on Lt. Matt Casey he's not here right now"answered Peter Mills._

_Hope was sitting on the couch-with Katie Nelson-reading a book._

_(15 minutes later) the rest of the group arrived back at the station._

_Only reason Detective Antonio Dawson was there to given them some bad news about Gabriela and why Hope was left at the station to begin with._

_"Antonio what are you doing here?"asked Kelly Severide._

_Antonio knows that Hope must know about her mom-his niece. "We need to talk it's about Gabriela reason why she had someone leave her daughter at the firehouse"answered Antonio._

_Frozen with angry_

_Detective Jay Halstead he was angry-that Gabriela didn't tell him about their daughter-Hope who is 3 years old,that Matt Casey was to be her guardian._

_"What do you mean Gabriela had someone leave our niece in the freezing cold?"asked Leslie,Kelly and Jeff at once._

_Detective Antonio Dawson wasn't sure how to explain to everyone that Gabriela was in a coma._

_Hope already knew the answer-she was there when Gabriela was ran down by a car. "Mommy! She gotten ran over by a truck,taken to the hospital-never came back out again"answered Hope._

_Detective Antonio Dawson kneels down to his niece's level. "Hope! Gabriela your mom my sister she was hurt very badly,there's a chance she might not make it the next few weeks-been in a coma for the past 14 months._

_"Who left Hope in the freezing cold?"asked Leslie who was curious._

_"That is something we don't know"answered Jay angrily._

_Hope slowly takes all the information given to her by-Detective Antonio Dawson._

_Mouch comes walking into the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hands. "Lt. Casey this came in the mail for you from the hospital"answered Mouch._

_Lt. Matt Casey slowly opens the blood results._

_Detective Jay Halstead saw the look on Lt. Matt Casey face. _

_"Whose the dad?"asked kelly._

_"Congradulations! Detective Jay Halstead your a dad"answered Matt Casey._

_Name: Hope Destiny Dawson_

_April 22,2011-birthday_

_Birth Mom: Gabriela Dawson_

_Biological father:Detective Jay Halstead._

_There was another piece of paper attached the results._

_Guardianship of Hope: Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide, Jeff Clarke and Leslie Shay until Hope turns 18 years old._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Hope Destiny is the daughter to Detective Jay Halstead-adopted daughter to Lt. Matt Casey. Niece to Jeff Clarke,Leslie Shay,Brian Ortis and some of the others at the firehouse._

_Hope was crying in the nurse office,she wanted her parents both working through._

_Hope is 5 years old right now,some kid had to say something bad about her parents._

_Running footsteps into the school's office. "Where is Hope Dawson?"asked Detective Erin Lindsey who came to see what was wrong with Hope._

_Someone murmurs something to Detective Erin Lindsey._

_Detective Erin Lindsey sees the young girl crying in the nurse office. "Sweetie! I'm Detective Erin Lindsey I work with your dad Detective Jay Halstead,what's wrong?"asked Erin kneeling down by Hope._

_Good thing that Detective Erin Lindsey had the afternoon off from work._

_"I want my dads"cried Hope._

_"Ok! We will call your dads"answered Erin gently picking up Hope in her arms signing her out from school._

_(Jeff Clarke) happen to be at the station-when Erin Lindsey came by._

_Peter Mills was there too along with katie._

_"What happen?"asked Peter._

_"Hope won't tell me,Jay is out in the field-Lt. Casey not sure where he is at the moment. School nurse called me-since I'm on the contact list for hope for emergencies"answered Erin._

_Hope was sitting on Jeff Clarke's lap._

_When the others had returned doing errands._

_"Hope! Why aren't you in preschool honey?"asked Brian._

_Hope starts to cry harder this time. _

_15 minutes later, Hope was in the safety of Lt. Matt Casey arms,sounded asleep._

_Detective Erin Lindsey explains to Lt. Matt Casey she had picked up Hope at the school. "I couldn't get anything out of Hope,sorry let me know if you need help"answered Erin waving goodbye to the group in the firehouse._

_5 Days later something else happen to Hope Destiny-she hasn't told anyone what has been going on at the school._

_Hope had locked herself in the bathroom,the teachers were trying to get her to come out._

_"Ms. Dawson! Please you have to come out"begged one of the teachers._

_"No! The others might hurt me"cried Hope._

_"Hope! If you don't come out of the bathroom,have to call your guardians"answered another teacher._

_25 minutes later Leslie Shay comes walking into the school,gotten Hope to come out of the bathroom._

_Saw bruises on her niece's shaking form._

_"Hope! Come on sweetie,I'm taking you home"answered leslie picking Hope up in her arms._

_"Wait a minute you can't take Ms. Dawson home"exclaimed the teacher._

_"Actually! I have the right to take my niece home. You have a problem with that can call Lt. Casey at the firehouse 51"snapped Leslie angrily._

_(Kelly comes racing into the house they share together) along with Lt. Matt Casey. "Leslie Shay! What's this you taking Hope from school?"asked kelly._

_"Severide! Now is not the time"answered Leslie Shay._

_"Matt isn't going to be happy"answered Kelly Severide._

_"Severide! Our niece has bruises on her"snapped Leslie Shay._

_"Where is Hope?"asked Kelly_

_"Shay"answered Matt Casey._

_"Ms. Shay where's my daughter?"asked Jay Halstead_

_Hope comes slowly down the stairs._

_"School called me at work-said you had taken my daughter,why did you?"asked Jay._

_"Detective Halstead you need to know why I brought Hope home from school,she had locked herself in the bathroom"answered Leslie Shay._

_Hope is shaking again._

_"Sweetie! We need to show your dads the bruises"whispered Leslie Shay._

_Pulling up the shirt a little bit for Jay and Matt to see the bruises on their daughter's small shaking form._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Gasps could be heard._

_"Hope,Sweetie where did you get those bruises from?"Asked Jay kneeling down to his daughter's level._

_"Hope! Does this have to do what happen a couple days ago?"Asked Matt._

_Hope is crying into Shay's shoulders._

_(At the firehouse 51)_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Lt. Matt Casey, Lt. Kelly Severide,Detective Erin Lindsey and Detective Jay Halstead arrived at the child care center-they want answers to what happen to Hope (Dawson)._

_Hope (Dawson)-Casey-Halstead-age 5 years old-has a family at firehouse 51 and the intelligence unit-but mostly Jeff Clarke she is closer to then the others are._

_That's where Hope was right now with Jeff Clarke and the others at the firehouse,watching television in the kitchen area. Leslie Shay would have would gone to the child care center-but she decided to stay behind incase something went wrong._

_Peter Mills comes walking to Jeff Clarke who was sitting on the couch-with Hope on one end of the couch. "Hope,Do you want to help me in the kitchen?"asked Peter_

_Hope gently takes Peter's hand walks towards the kitchen area._

_Jeff Clarke turns around-smiles a little bit-sees what was on the counter,Lemon and Chocolate cake that wasn't quite decorated yet._

_(Several employees) looked up when the two detective,Lt. Casey and Lt. Severide had walked in the child care center._

_"Hello! Detectives how may we help you today?"asked Phillip Smith-grandson of the owner of the child care center._

_"Why don't you tell us how this child gotten these bruises on her at the center?"asked Erin Lindsey standing there._

_Phillip Smith backs up a little bit. "I wasn't there when it happen to Hope"answered Peter._

_"That's strange we never mention that my daughter's name was Hope,so you better tell us what's going on here right now"snapped Jay Halstead._

_Phillip Smith backs his hands up in the air. "I wasn't at the center-just came home a few days earlier-I'm in the navy academy"answered Phillip._

_"My grandson is right he wasn't here"answered the owner of the child care center._

_Peony Smith-looked at the detectives. "I'm sorry for what happen to ms. dawson,but how do think that the child could be making it up"answered Peony._

_"My daughter isn't making up the story where she gotten the bruises from,we have proof"answered Jay Halstead shoving his phone into the owner's face._

_Peony Smith was shocked of the bruises. "Look! I'm sorry didn't know it was happening here at the child care center-it won't happen again"answered Peony._

_"You but it won't happen again,we are shutting you done"answered Lt. Severide._

_"Wait a minute you can't do that"exclaimed Judas Lee-another employee at the child care center._

_"Just watch us"snapped Lt. Severide and Lt. Casey at once._

_"Please! You can't do this,all for one child"begged Peony Smith following the detectives out of the doorway._

_Detective Erin Lindsey angrily turns towards Peony Smith. "There's nothing we can do right now-we are shutting you down for good. Other parents are going to wonder what's going on here"answered Erin Lindsey walking away._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

_Hope had made a friend in middle school,who was getting bullied at school and abused at home by her single mother._

_Madison (Lee) Flack age 12 years old_

_Madison and Hope have 3 classes together in the middle school._

_Madison was shoved against the lockers. "Please don't hurt me"begged Madison who was shaking with fear._

_April Taylor is one of the bullies at the middle school. "I'm not going to hurt you"answered April_

_Madison signs to herself._

_Hope happens to see everything going on-calls her dads's cell-phone number-sending him a text message-911._

_Madison sees Hope a couple feet away from April and her. "You can't do anything to me"answered Madison._

_April smiles and grins at Madison. "Your wrong"answered April._

_Hope shows Madison what to do to defend herself._

_15 mintues later all 3 girls were in the office waiting on their parents to come and get them from school._

_April Taylor's relatives arrived at the office._

_Madison's single mom came into the office. "Madison faith lee! What the hell is wrong with you? i don't have time for you-I'm signing you over to the child services-when I'm done with you"yelled Anna Lee angrily._

_Detective Jay Halstead and Detective Erin Lindsey were doing a case at work-gotten the text frrom his daughter he was needed at school,both arrived at the school._

_Arrived at the school office,just in time to hear Hope say something to Madison's mom._

_"How dare you talk about Madison like that. Did it ever occure to you that your daughter has been bullied by April Taylor and her goons at school?"asked Hope standing up._

_Anna Lee would have slap Hope across the face._

_"I wouldn't do that"answered Erin Lindsey_

_Hope smiles at her dad and aunt coming to the aide._

_Madison was watching the scene before them._

_"What are you the police doing here?"asked karen taylor-aunt to April taylor._

_Hope said something to the adults in the room. "Meet Detective Jay Halstead my dad and my aunt-Detective Erin Lindsey. They are here-because I sent a text message to my dad's cellphone"answered Hope._

_"Why would you do something stupid like that? My daughter is the one whose going to get punished"answered Anna._

_Hope looks at Anna Lee in the face. "Also you signing over Madison to child services isn't going to happen on my watch or anyone else"answered Hope._

_"Your just a 12 year old can't do anything to stop me"answered Anna._

_"I can stop you through"answered a voice a couple feet away from the group._

_Hope waves at the person. "See you got here ok"answered Hope._

_(Tara Flack) the adopted daughter of Detective Donald Flack was standing there with two male personal guards. "Detective Donald Flack,couldn't make it on short notice-so I came to get my sister Madison-oh! Ms. Lee we are pressing charges against you for kidnapping a child in New York City"answered Tara._

_"Wait a minute you can't do that"exclaimed Anna._

_"Do you have proof?"asked Jay Halstead_

_Tara gives him a piece of paper that was 2 pages long._

_Jay reads the information before giving it to his partner to read._


End file.
